The Worse Dare  with the Cullens
by goober27
Summary: when everyone goes hunting except for jasper and emmet, what will happen to bella? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The worse dare with the Cullen's

**Claimer: I do not own anything**

**I got this idea while reading some other peoples work, so it might have a few similar spots to other people**

Bella's pov

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with Jasper and Emmet for the weekend love?"

"Yes Edward, now go hunting already."

"Okay Bella love you!"

"Bye"

Little did I know that that was my worst mistake ever.

"I'm bored" stated Emmet

"Then what do you want to do? " Jasper asked

"Let's play truth or dare"

"Fine" I said with hesitation that soon turned to regret.

"Whatever" said Jasper.

Emmet's pov

"Bella, you can go first" that way she won't back down.

"Okay, Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to go sing Party in the USA, in a bikini, at Mike's house."

"What?"

"Ha ha ha, this'll be a good one!" I can't wait to get this on video for black mail. This'll get Jasper back for that time when he made me right 'Rose is a slut' on posters and hang them up all over the school.

"Well let's get going so I can get this over with."

Jasper's pov

I went up stairs and found one of Alice's bikinis. It is yellow with pink dots. Then I found a Hannah Montana CD.

"Got the video camera" reported Emmet

"Ready" Bella then jumped on Emmet's back and we were off.

Bella's pov

This is gonna be totally funny! We arrived at Mike's house and got on the tree right next to Mike's window.

Jasper's pov

I went in the house through the window. Mike was on the computer facing the screen. I went to find a CD player and put the CD in. I started to take off my coat I was temporarily wearing, although I didn't need it. Of course, Bella started laughing right away. I went to the music and turned it on.

"What the-"the music cut him off.

I could feel admire coming off of him. What, he admired me for doing this for him? FREAK!

Finally, that was the longest three minutes of my life! I just wanted to get out of there, so I ran home without anything I brought (except bikini)

Bella's pov 

"Okay, let's get back to the game shall we?"

"Hang on Bella, let me go change first"

"Okay ummm, Emmet tru-"

"Dare man, I ant no chicken!"

"Well, I dare you to go to Walmart and steal a PSP go"

"Fine, but at least I get something out of this"

"Well let's go to Walmart" yelled Bella.

Edward's pov

"Alice, what are they doing now?"

"Edward,"

"Ya Rose?"

"It's been one day, you have one day left, nothing much can change"

"Ya wanna bet?"

"Well Edward, they're going to Walmart, specifically electronics, see" Alice said which snapped me out of fighting with Rose.

"Okay, thanks."

Emmet's pov

Well, which one looks the best? The black one is cool or maybe the white? I know, I'll get the white one, put a blue skin-it on it, and put it in a clear case.

I just took it and ran. No one saw me take it either. The only trouble I had was when I went out the door. It beeped a few times but still, no one came. I have to admit, I am pretty sad about it all. I thought I would at least have to tackle a few people to the ground. I am really mad at that but hey; at least I won't go to jail.

I met them at home. Of course, I beat them there.

"Okay, ready?"

"Go ahead Em." Bella responded

"Ya I guess"

"Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella pov

I knew this would be coming sooner or later

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to dump Edward. Say that he is no good and worthless. Then throw his engagement ring at him. Say you never want to see him again. Then, that night go to port angles and spend the night. Then on Friday, say you're sorry and that it's all a dare. To make it way better on all of us, we'll say that we went hunting and we won't be back till Friday. When you leave him, we will be with you the whole time."

At this time, I was frozen I don't even think my heart beat.

"Bella, Bella, look at what you've done to her Emmet. Poor girl, but very nice. I like it."

By this time, I was beginning to realize what just happened.

"Uhh, Edward is never going to forgive you for this, not even me."

"To bad, you have to do it cause it's a dare!" Emmet replied.

"Fine, but I will never forgive you for this. Besides, when is he coming home?"

"He'll be here tomorrow, so we have time to go over the plan."

**-The Next Day-**

Edward pov

Yes! Only one minute away from Bella. Only one minute. I couldn't wait to see her any longer. I ran at top speed into the house to find her. She didn't look to good.

"Bella, love, I'm here!"

She started to cry.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what's wrong?"

Sniff, sniff

"Bella?"

"Nothing, it's just you. I hate this, I hate you. You are worthless and worth nothing to me. I never want you to see me ever again."

With that, she threw her engagement ring at me and left. I fell to my knees and wondered what I had missed.  
Just then, Alice walked in.

"Edward, what's wrong with Bella? She just ran out crying. Edward? What happened?"

"She, she, she left me, but why?"

"Oh, Edward"

"Where are Emmet and Jasper? I need to see what happened during this weekend."

"Ummm"

"Alice!"

"Jasper and Emmet went for a hunting trip somewhere down south and won't be back till later in the week."

"Oh" was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

The worse dare with the Cullen's

*** I do not own anything***

**Bella's pov:**

"I can't believe you made me do this!" I yelled at them

"Sorry Bella, but it is going to be totally funny to see him like this. I especially can't wait to see his reaction at the end!"

"Ditto Emmet." said Japer

"Oh Bella, can I maybe add on to my dare?"

"No way"

"But it'll bring you a happy ending with Edward"

"Tempting but no"

"Please?"

"Fine" Ohhh what was I think?

"Okay here's what you're gonna do."

"Emmet that is the best thing that came out of your mouth all weekend!"

"So you like it Bella?"

"I guess"

"Well than we should go do something."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well we are going to go to a place where he can't find you. If he comes looking then we will run. Otherwise, we can go where ever you want."

"Okay, what about the mall, he would never go there unless he was forced by Alice."

"Fine"

**Edward's pov:**

I was on the couch. I had been mopping ever since I got home which was an hour ago.

"Hey Rose"

"Ya Edward?"

"I think a lot can change in two days."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Edward, don't worry, she'll be back in an hour, two tops."

"I hope your right Alice."

"Aren't I always?"

At that moment someone was here. It was Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello, I'm home" said Esme.

"And I got of early from work."

_Why isn't anyone coming to see us? _Thought Esme

_We usually get a load full of complaints when we walk thru the door. Better go see what is up__. _thought Carlisle

"Oh, what's the matter with Edward?" Esme asked while coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

Alice answered for me.

"Well first of all, Emmet and Jasper went hunting somewhere to the south and won't be back till Friday."

_Well that doesn't sound too bad, in fact, he would be happy about that. Hmmmm_

"It's not that Esme. "

_Then what is?_

"Bella won't be with us or at least for now"

_What, what's the matter with her? Did she hurt herself?_

_Did she go on a trip? I hope she's okay and nothing happened to her. That would devastate Edward way too much. Why is Edward like this though?_ They both thought.

"She left me Esme. She threw her ring at me and just left. Okay?"

_What? Why would she do this? This is not her! I need to see what she was thinking about because they both love each other way too much. I need to do something but what? Where is she? Maybe we could find her some place-_

"No Esme, I tried going to Charlie's but she's not there. I don't know where else to look."

"What if you tried tracking her scent?"

"That is a good idea Alice! I'll be back tonight."

And with that, I was out the door as fast as I could. I was on a mission. I was going to find my love.


	3. Chapter 3

The worse dare with the Cullen's 3

**Bella pov:**

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked them.

"Well, we could go to the hunting supplies or try to get kicked out of the mall."

"Emmet, you don't need any hunting supplies and I don't want to get kicked out of this place." I told Emmet

"Fine, we could go shopping."

"You know I don't like that."

"Hey guys,"

"Ya Jasper?"

"Speaking of shopping, what about Alice? I mean she could see us playing this prank and tell him. Or she could block Edward out. Then he would know something is up if Bella is gone, were hunting and Alice is trying to block him."

"You're right Jasper. What if we got Alice out here to stay with us for the weekend? Then she won't be able to tell Edward what we are going to be up to for the next week."

"Good idea Emmet! " Jasper said ya

"Really Japer?"

"Ya!"

"What about you Bella? What do you think?"

"Well, there is one problem with all of that."

"What Bella? This plan is flawless, even for Emmet coming up with it."

"It's just that Alice is here. She's right over there. See?"

"Alice!" Jasper and Emmet both yelled

Alice was by the Victoria Secret store. When she heard me call her name, she looked up and came running,(at a human pace)

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Jasper ran to meet her half way. When they met, they hugged for a good minute and a half. Then Jasper gave Alice a quick peck on the check.

"Umm, Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her as she and Jasper walked the rest of the way to Emmet and I.

"I came to help you guys. I had a vision were you're talking about getting me in on this prank about Edward."

"Ya we were just talking about that." Japer told her.

"What did you tell Edward" Emmet asked worried

"He actually went to follow Bella's scent before I had this vision, so he doesn't know. But I told everyone I had a vision that Emmet and Jasper would need my help soon and I went after them to help."

"Alice, is Edward going to find me then?"

"No, he is actually a really bad tracker. You should have seen him try to track Victoria when he left you. It was horrible!"

"So Alice, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, since we are at a mall, we are going to go shopping. Yeah!"

"Come on Alice, please no."

"Don't you want to impress Edward with what you wear when we finally get you two back together?"

"Not really, besides Edward doesn't care what I look like."

"Please Bella? You never ever let me do this."

"No"

"Fine then, I'll just call Edward and tell hime where you are."

I could have kept it up for all day but when Alice said that, I had to agree.

"Fine let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The worse dare with the Cullen's 4

**Bella pov:**

"Alice, can we go do something else? It's been 3 hours." I whined.

"Okay, okay we can go just let me pay for all this."

"Alice, why do you have to get me thirty-two out fit? I'm only going to do this for one night yah no."

"Well I have to make the most of this trip. I won't get to do this ever again."

"Yah, you better make it last."

"Okay but you know I-"

All of a sudden Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision. I took Alice and sat her down in a chair by the window.

**Alice's pov:**

I was just about to tell Bella that I was going to take her against her will when this gets over to take her shopping, but I got interrupted by a vision.

**Vision starts**

Edward is following Bella's scent all the way out of the house where a car was waiting for her. Then he mumbles out loud what he's thinking.

"If a car was waiting for her, then she could have been kidnapped, but by who? The volturri? No. Charlie? No. Jacob? Maybe. I'll go see if that dog's got anything to do with it."

**Vision Ends**

I took in my surroundings. I was sitting in a chair by the window, Bella was sitting right next to me and Jasper and Emmet just came in thru the doors.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Yah, I'm fi-"

Another visions interrupted me again.

**Vision Starts**

"Well, that mutt didn't have anything to do with it."

He was in Bella's bedroom now.

"What if she is died now? Hey, what if I went to port angles to see if any one there has seen her? Well, it's five forty, so I better leave now. Wait, I have all the time in the world, ha ha."

**Vision Ends**

This time, Jasper was sitting next to me, while Emmet was watching for any danger. Bella was on her knees in front of me.

"Jasper, we need to go."

"Alice what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but if we don't get Bella out of here unseen, then Edward's going to find her and ruin the prank."

"Okay, what's the best way out then" Bella asked

"Ummm, let me see… the fire exit… by the painting section. Oh, but wait let me pay for these clothes."

"No Alice, then Edwards going to see that you have been here and follow our path."

"Right"

"Let's go then, we don't have all the time in the world." Emmet said.

"Alice, where are we going to go afterwards?" Bella asked.

"Canada for two hours, then we'll come back and go out to eat for your supper."  
"Okay Alice."

"Bella, get on my back, we're running out."

Bella then got on Emmet's back and we headed off to the exit.

"Ten minutes till he gets to the mall. We have a ten minute head start to see if this works."I said

We then got in my yellow Porsche and headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

The worse dare with the Cullen's 5

**Edward pov**

Well, were should I start? I could start at the restaurants, or I could go to stores. I guess I should start with the mall. That is the biggest place in this small town.

Sniff, sniff

It smells like vampire. Vanilla. It also smells like…

Bella.

(Growl) I am going to kill them, rip up the pieces and burn them! If they as much as touch a strand of hair on her face, I will….

I was going to follow the scent for as long as I could. Judging by this, they were in a car, but luckily, they had their windows down.

So far, they have been heading towards Canada.

Sniff, sniff

The trail ended. They closed their window. Well, I better get back to my car. Maybe Alice would know what to do.

**Alice's pov**

I saw Edward, he was following our scent. Then I realized why. Emmet had his window open. Idiot.

"Emmet, put up your window, he's following us."

He rolled up his window. Then, I had a vision.

**Vision start **

It was dark when Edward walked into the house.

"Alice"

Edward, umm, Alice went to go help Jasper and Emmet out. Apparently they are going to need it. Esme and Carlisle went for a vacation to Isle Esme. So, it's just you and me.

"Rose, what should we do now?"

Well, you obviously don't want to do anything without Bella, so we should find her. I recommend getting help from the pack. They could follow her scent too.

"Good idea Rose."

**Vision ends**

"Hey guys, Edward is going to get help from the pack to find Bella. I think we should go some place different."

"Like where" Emmet asked.

"Well, Forks is out off the question. We can't go to Canada like we planned, so let's go to… New York."

"Okay, let's go."Bella said.

**Edward pov**

I arrived home at 11:32.

"Alice"

Edward, umm, Alice went to go help Jasper and Emmet out. Apparently they are going to need it. Esme and Carlisle went for a vacation to Isle Esme. So, it's just you and me.

"Rose, what should we do now?"

Well, you obviously don't want to do anything without Bella, so we should find her. I recommend getting help from the pack. They could follow her scent too.

"Good idea Rose."

With that, I went out the door and headed for the reservation.


	6. Chapter 6

The worse dare with the Cullen's 6

**Edward pov**

"Hi Jacob."

"What do you want blood sucker?"

"I need some help with something."

"You don't need me."

"Yes I do. Besides, I wouldn't be here if it didn't call for it."

"What do you want then?"

"Well, Bella left me."

"So, that's fine by me, actually, that's great!"

"No Jacob, that's not the problem. I was trying to track her earlier, but something's not right. When I was following her, she somehow got in a car. It was heading towards Canada. I think she was abducted. That's why I need your help."

"What, I am going to kill who ever took her. You can count me in. Here's what we're going to do."

**Bella's pov**

We were on our way to New York. Right now, we are on interstate 80. (I just chose an interstate because I didn't really know any.)

"How much longer 'till we get there Alice?" I asked for the 60th time.

"Calm down Bella, we'll be there in 39 minutes"

"Hey, what do you guys want to do when we get there?" asked Emmet.

"Shopping"

"Site seeing"

"Relaxing"

"Pranking"

"Okay guys, let's split the schedule up so we all get to do the stuff we want. First, we will relax, and then go site seeing, pranking, and then shopping. Okay?" Alice said.

"Ya" I said

"Sure" Emmet reported

"Whatever" Jasper said with no emotion

**~At hotel~**

"Guys, we have two hours to do each thing." Alice said

"Okay, first, we are going to watch TV for relaxing." I said.

First, we watched this show called Avatar: The Last Airbender. After, we watched Family Guy, and then Charmed.

Everyone wasn't really paying attention. Alice was watching Edward to see what he was going to do, Jasper was reading some civil war book, and Emmet was on the computer, reading something. I was the only one really watching it. Out of all of them, I liked Charmed the best.

"Okay Bella, times up. Now we get to do whatever Jazz wants to do."

"Okay" Jasper said as he headed out the door. I guess that was our cue to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Worse Dare with the Cullen's 7**

**Bella's pov:**

**~two hours later~**

"Jasper, honey, where do you want to go?"

"First, let's go to Bunker Hill, then we can go to some place close to there. (I just used that because it is one of the closest battles near my town.)

**~two hours later~**

"Now that we are done looking at old stuff, let's go do something fun." Emmet said.

"What do you have in mind Emmet?" Bella asked

"Well, first we are going to look for a pray to prank."

"Who would you like?"

"Well Jasper, I would like a… that kid over there."

"Okay guys, I am going to tell each of you what to do. Then, we can each do our own pranks afterward, okay?"

"Whatever"- Jasper

"Yes, totally!"- Alice

"Sure."-Bella

"Well then, here is what you're going to do."

**~four minutes later~**

**Bella's pov:**

We were all in our positions. I was slowly following this boy who Alice told me was named Brendan. Alice is our watch guard. Sorry, watch lady. Emmet is getting the meat sauce and Jasper is getting ready to add lust and a lot of it. We are going to make Brendan fall in love with me only to get his heart crushed when I find something really obnoxious and gross. I have to wait for Emmet to give Jasper the sign. Then, Alice is supposed to give me the signal when she gets it from Jasper.

I know, it's a little complicated, but you'll get it. Wait, there's the signal, time for me to shine.

I ran up to Brendan.

"Hey hot stuff, what's up?''

"Were you talking to me?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I? I mean you're like totally hot!"

"Well, I guess I am. So, do you want to catch a movie or something?"

"Sure, but first, let's get to know each other and our past."

"Okay, first let me go put this money in the bank. Then we can go find a room."

"No, I don't mean that."

"Oh, why not babe? You and I can make a fire in the room."

"Well, maybe later. First I want to know what you are like."

"Then we can go sit down over there on that bench."

"What's your name?"

"Brendan"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red"

"Parents?"

"Kim and Adian"

"Favorite food?"

"Chinese, broccoli and chicken."

"Your favorite song?"

"Shoes by Kelly"

"Do you want to be bj?"

"What?"

"You don't know what bj is?"

"Nope"

"Well, I am not telling you, but you can go ask that girl over there that looks like a pixie."

"What do I say?"

"Just say, hey sexy, would you help with do a bj on me?"

"Okay, I will. See you around sometime."

"Kay." Even though that isn't part of the plan, it will be even funnier. At first we were going to do this thing where he gets up and all of a sudden, there is a tomato stain on his pants. Then it will look like he pooped/ bleeded in his pants, but this is way better than that. I just hope Alice, Jasper and Emmet won't get mad.

**Alice pov:**

All three of us agreed to not listen in to the conversation and to just stay with-in seeing range. Then, all of a sudden, Bella points to me. Then, in a matter of seconds, Brendan stood up and came towards me. I could see Jasper was starting to come to me, but I told him to stay.

**Jasper's pov:**

That boy Brendan started to move towards my wife. I started to walk over there but Alice told me to stay. That boy was feeling lust. Uh, stupid boys and their crushes.

I could see Emmet standing by Bella and asked her what was going on.

"Bella, this is not in the plan. What were you thinking?" I asked her while walking over to them.

"Just watch and learn boys. I just made your little prank so much funnier."

We all turned to watch Alice and Brendan.

**Alices pov:**

"Hey sexy, what's going on?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you would go and bj me."

"Ummm….."

"What's the matter? It's not like I am going to have sex with you."

"But you are."

"What do you mean? I am not."

"Don't you know what bj means?"

"Nope."

"Then go ask that strong, muscle man over there with the black hair." I said while pointing to Emmet.

I then told Emmet and Jasper what was going on at super fast speed. Jasper then took Bella by the hand and pulled her over to a laundry mat at the corner. They were going to give me a minute before joining me.

"Okay" he said with much enthusiastic.

**Emmet's pov:**

I prepared my-self for what was about to come.

"Hey, dude, can you come with me? I want you to do something to me."

"Like what?" I asked already knowing. Bella and Jasper now joined Alice. All three started to laugh.

"bj me."

"Okay!" I said with more enthusiasm then he had before. I then led him to a shed behind all the stores and pulled him in. I began to take my clothes off.

"What are you doing? We aren't having sex."

"You wanted to know what bj is, don't you."

"Ya"

"Well, bj is short for blowjob. I am going to show you what it means."

"Oh"

**Bella's pov:**

OMG, I am sooo going to tell Rose when we get home. This is the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Hey guys," I said while trying to stop laughing "I think Brendan is gay."

"Why do you say that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"He hasn't objected to Emmet yet."

"Your right Bella!" Alice said

**~10 minutes later~**

"I can't believe you guys made me do that!" Emmet yelled

"Sorry Emmet, but you made me be the main character in that other prank of yours, so it was only fair that I got you back."

"Well, now it's time for our own pranks."Emmet told us all.

"Oh, guys, remember that that last prank was on camera and that we all will have a miny camera on use to record our pranks." Alice said.

"Okay, let's make a bet. When we get home on Sunday, let's see who can pull the worst prank ever." Emmet said. "And, if you pull the best prank, then you will be the supreme ruler of every one of us when we get home for a week."

"Ya Emmet," Alice said, "how about we continue this prank until Sunday, when we get home. That gives us about four days to pull some pranks."

"Okay, everyone meet back here at noon. Then we will go get some lunch for the human. Then we can continue till 8:30. Got it? Get ready set, go!"

And with that, we were all off to see who can pull the best prank.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Worse Dare With the Cullen's 8**

Alice's pov:

We all went in different directions. Emmet went towards the place where Emmet was with Brendan. Jasper went into a little café that was attached to a big mall. Bella went to this little place. I didn't see where she went exactly. I had my own plan. I went towards a club. I knew that when jasper sees this, he is going to go ballistic.

Right now, I have on these black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a matching jacket. I had gone to this little fashion shop and picked it out.

I had just entered the place. Once the door opened, all the heads looked strait to me. I have to admit, it was a little weird. All of a sudden, every single guy came running to me. It was like a rampage. One actually knocked me down.

"Ummm, hi how are you doing" I said

"Will you go out with me?"

"You're pretty."

"I love you."

"You're pretty.

"You're my soul mate."

"You're pretty."

"Will you have sex with me?"

"You're pretty."

"Thank you." I said with hesitation.

"So, do you want to or not."

"Okay, wait no."

It was too late. That guy had picked me up bridal style and was taking me out to the back. We then got to a storage room. He opened the door and we went in. He put me down and started taking his clothes off.

"Hey, how about we do something different?" I had to get out of here.

"Sure, as long as I am with you." That is a little creepy because this man looked like he was in his fifty's and could barely pick me up. I am even taller than him by two inches. This guy is pathetic.

"Okay, you get up on that table there." Unsurprisingly, he listened, but the weird part is that he took his clothes off. Ewe, ewe, ewe totally gross!

"Now, I am going to tie you up, kay?"

"Sure, anything for you babe."

I tied the rope around his ankles and his wrist. I then put a handkerchief over his eyes.

"Isn't this fun?"

"Totally." I said while putting his clothes in a bag. I quietly and quickly opened the door and threw them out a window that was right next to the door. I got something and went back in.

"Okay, I'm coming in." I said.

I was holding this cat and threw it on the man. I ran out the door and put a chair in front of the door. You should have heard it. He was screaming in pain. It lasted for twenty minutes. Now, it's 10:12. I have time for one more prank. I ran out at vampire speed and went into the closest bathroom and changed.

I went to this one telephone booth and inserted a quarter. I dialed Edwards's number.

"Hello." It was Rosalie.

"Hi rose."

"Oh, it's you Alice. Edward isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"Ummm, he's trying to track that b****."

"Rose, where is he now." I almost growled.

"I don't know… wait, he just walked in the house."

"Rosalie, I don't want to talk to anyone except Bella."

"To bad, you are talking to Alice now."

"Fine."

"Hello."

"Hi Edward, how are you doing?"

"Horrible. I can't find her anywhere. It's like she's been abducted or something."

"It's okay Edward. Don't worry; I'm having trouble tracking Emmet and jasper, but I'll find them soon. We'll be back on Sunday. See you soon. Bye"

Okay, I hope he doesn't pick up our sent any time soon, because this is going to be so fun! Okay, so my next victim is Brendan. I saw that he was going to be walking in the park.

I ran at human speed from the small booth to the park. It took about 2 seconds. I was going t do this thing where I act like he got me pregnant. Oh, here he comes. He's just walking down the side walk. Time for my move.

I started to walk towards him when, wait. No, no, no way. I can't believe him! Someone was walking up to him, but who could it be? Wait, he's turning around, it's, it's, its Emmet? But why is he there?

OMG, he is playing another prank on Brendan. That just means that I have to make a better one. I started to walk back up to Emmet and Brendan.

I was now three feet away…

"Brendan how could you do that?"

"What?"

I was trying to hold back a giggle. That was a joke that's been going through my school. They really didn't do anything. (It's a real joke)

"You are going out with this man? This despicable man, even after we've been through so much?"

"Ummm,"

"You never told me you were involved with someone else." Emmet said.

"Oh, he is very involved with me. He has had all kinds of sex with me, he's even married me three times, and if that isn't enough, he left me pregnant. We've had three babies together, but he left me with all three."

"You little booger! You told me you were gay! I've had great sex with you all yesterday and this is how you repay me? How could you lie to me like this?"

"What? You've had sex with my brother?"

"He's your brother? I, I, I," he stuttered.

"Ya, you better not say what you're thinking."

"Come on Emmet, let's go, this guys not worth it."

Emmet was hesitant, so I took his ear and pulled him away like a mom and her child. Everyone was staring at us. Then they started to laugh. I looked at my watch- 11:47. Perfect, only 13 minutes left. I decided to do something for Emmet.

I started walking towards the center of the park. Then I spotted it, the spot for my next prank. I went towards it.

"Hey, Alice what are yo-"

It was too late. I did it. I threw Emmet in the water fountain. It was probably as tall as my knees. Then, oh please….

"Help, help, I'm drowning, help me."

Everyone started to laugh. I had to admit, it was a site to see. Then, my watch started to beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP. It's 12 o'clock noon!

Time to go meet everyone! I left Emmet there and left to go back to where we were first. It took Emmet about two minutes to find his way back. He was soaking wet.

It was 12:05 and I was starting to worry. Jasper and Bella still hadn't come yet. I was looking to the west and south while Emmet was looking to the east and north. Suddenly, I spotted jasper.

"Jasper, Jasper, over here." I yelled.

Jasper slowly walked over to us.

"Where is Bella!" both Emmet and I yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not with you?" I questioned

"No, I thought she was here already."

"Well, she obviously is not, so we have to go and find her." I said irritated.

"Ya, plus imagine all the trouble she could get into in this huge city." Emmet stated.

"Yeah, we better hurry!" we all shouted.

**Hey guys, please comment and rate this. I will need at least five comments until I post another one. P S, I will first do Emmet, then Jasper, in pranks, then I will tell you what happens with Bella. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Worse Dare With the Cullen's 9**

**Here you go! 3 comments = a new story.**

Emmet's pov:

"Okay, everyone meet back here at noon. Then we will go get some lunch for the human. Then we can continue till 8:30. Got it? Get ready set, go!"

And with that, I was off to make the best prank. I was planning on doing some more to Brendan, but first, I want to do something else. I ran towards this big place called Fat Spree. Inside were a bunch of young fat girls. The room was like a big auditorium.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" I asked.

All at once, their heads popped up. Then they all started screaming and hyperventilating. After they got enough sense to realize what was happening, they ran to me and tried to stuff paper in my face.

"Hey, hey now ladies, I don't really want your paper, or pens, so could you just leave me alone?"

"Oh Kellan, you don't have to act like Emmet here, we all know you are way smarter than him. Please, just start signing our papers." This younger girl with reddish brown hair said.

"Ummm, lady, I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but I am Emmet. I am not Kellan, or whoever you think I am.

"But you are Kellan, we all know that Emmet isn't really, even though we all wish different."

"Listen lady, I am not Emmet so stop."

"Ya, we all know you aren't Emmet-"

"No, I am Emmet."

"But you just said-"

"Stop, I am done," I said while walking out the door. It looked like I was this spoiled little celebrity. Oh well, I guess I have to go find another place to prank someone.

I ran through town to this bridge. It was for fishing only. There were these two old people sitting on the bridge. Perfect.

I went under the bridge and dove under the water. It looked all green and dark. I quickly found there lines with bait on them. I pulled them quickly and hard. I guess they weren't expecting it because they fell off the bridge and into the water. One dude came up rather quickly while the other didn't. I put my head back under the water, which I apparently had lifted to see what had happened. The guy was sinking to the bottom of the lake. I swam down there and felt his pulse.

…..

Nothing. Nothing! NOTHING! I AM A MURDERER!

Oh well, it's not like I sucked his blood so, whatever. I swam over to the edge where that guy who survived couldn't see me and got out. Now it was time to prank Brendan. I ran all the way back to town and went into the park.

I looked around for a little while and found him. I walked over to him and said hi. He replied with a hi back and we started to have a conversation about this town so I could think about more pranks. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Alice. Hmmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I let her join the prank. I gave her a little signal I don't think she noticed, and...

"Brendan how could you do that?"

"What?" he asked.

"You are going out with this man? This despicable man, even after we've been through so much?" Alice asked.

"Ummm," was all he could say.

"You never told me you were involved with someone else." I said.

"Oh, he is very involved with me. He has had all kinds of sex with me, he's even married me three times, and if that isn't enough, he left me pregnant. We've had three babies together, but he left me with all three." Alice said.

"You little booger! You told me you were gay! I've had great sex with you all yesterday and this is how you repay me? How could you lie to me like this?"

"What? You've had sex with my brother?" Alice said with much shock in her voice.

"He's your brother? I, I, I," he stuttered.

"Ya, you better not say what you're thinking."

"Come on Emmet, let's go, this guys not worth it."

I was hesitant, so Alice took my ear and pulled me away like a mom and her child. Everyone was staring at us. Then they started to laugh. Alice looked at her watch.

She started walking towards the center of the park. Then I spotted it, she was going to throw me in the fountain.

"Hey, Alice what are yo-"

It was too late. She did it. She threw me in. It was probably as tall as my knees. Then I thought of something.

"Help, help, I'm drowning, help me."

Everyone started to laugh. I had to admit, it was a site to see, and to bad I couldn't have seen it. Then, Alice's watch started to beep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

It was time to go back. Alice ran away, leaving me to drown. I yelled after her about leaving me and out came another round of laughter from the crowd. Then a girl about the age of 87 walked over to me, grabbed my ear and pulled me out of the water. She threw me on the ground. Then, she jumped into the water and pretended to drown. I was too scared to do anything, so I ran back to find Alice. We just stood there waiting for both Bella and Jasper to come back. When we spotted Jasper, both of us yelled, "Where is Bella!"

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"She's not with you?" Alice questioned

"No, I thought she was here already."

"Well, she obviously is not, so we have to go and find her." Alice said irritated.

"Ya plus imagine all the trouble she could get into in this huge city." I stated.

"Yeah, we better hurry!" we all shouted, and with that, we all left to find Bella's sent.


	10. Chapter 10

The Worse Dare with the Cullen's 10

Jaspers pov:

"Okay, everyone meet back here at noon. Then we will go get some lunch for the human. Then we can continue till 8:30. Got it? Get ready set, go!"

I had no clue what I was gonna do, but I just ran into this little café that was attached to a huge mall. I looked around to find everyone just sitting and taking. Once I entered the room, all their heads looked up at me. I had to do something quick.

"CHEESE!" and with that I ran out of there at human speed as fast as I could. So I ran into the Mall and looked around to see what I had to work with.

There was (as far as I could see) this one old lady, a group of teenagers, about three couples and a lot of single men and women. As I thought this, it brought back memories of this one time all us Cullen's did a prank at the mall with this old lady and some others…

Flashback

((This flashback it originally teamjacobe's story called Pranking Mike. If you don't want to read 16 pages of it, (but I recommend you do) read the highlighted parts.))

Edward scowled for a moment before he said, "Pretend the inter com is the voice of God." Alice stood up without another word.

She knew when the intercom would come on, so she was ready. She wandered the store until she was in the grocery department when the intercom came on.

"Cleanup in aisle 12, Cleanup in aisle 12."

Alice fell to her knees, her hands thrown up into the air.

"God has spoken!" She yelled, completely playing the part. The customers began staring at her, fearing for her sanity. Alice jumped up and ran over to an old woman.

"Did you hear that? God spoke to me!"

Then Alice skipped off as if nothing happened. "Jasper, you're next."

Jasper sat up straighter in the chair. "What do I have to do?" He asked in a formal voice.

Alice smirked at him, and he seemed to shrink back under her gaze. I giggled for a little bit.

"Your task is to get into a huge panic over the intercom voices."

He stood up, grateful that there wasn't any more. He brushed his honey blonde hair out of his face before Alice said, "There is also a second part. I won't tell you what it is until you do this one first."

Finally, Jasper slowly walked over to the music section and

began browsing through the CDs. I saw no point at him doing this; the Cullens had them all anyway.

Once again, the intercom came on. "Alexi, you're needed in the shoe department; Alexi, you're need in the shoe

department." An employee from the music department left the scene, so Jasper wouldn't get in trouble later.

Jasper fell to the ground.

"THE VOICES! OH GOD, THE VOICES! WHY WON'T THEY STOP?" He screamed.

The old woman Alice talked to earlier came up to him.

"Don't panic, lad! It's the voice of God!"

"I think that woman is senile!" Emmett whispered loudly,

and we all laughed.

"What's the second part?" Jasper asked in the same formal tone after he came back over to us.

"You have to go up to customer service…"

I didn't hear the last part, because Alice whispered it to him.

Rosalie and Edward were fighting back smiles, while

Emmett was shaking with laughter.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward, confused.

"Just listen," He told me soothingly as Jasper strode away.

"You'll see."

After about two minutes silence, a voice came over the intercom. "Anita Hoare, Mike Rotch, and Hugh Jass, your friend is looking for you."

There was another moment of stunned silence before we were all roaring with laughter.

"Sweet Jesus," Emmett gasped. "That was the funniest thing yet!"

Apparently, Jasper had to make up rude names to announce over the intercom.

Jasper came around the corner, smirking as he did. "Like the names?" he asked as he sat down again.

"Of course!"Rosalie nearly squealed.

Just as we thought we were finished laughing, three kids came around the corner.

"Mike, who was it that called us?" A girl asked.

"I don't know, Anita!" a boy snapped.

"Shut up, Hugh!" Mike snapped to the other boy.

We all stared at each other before the laughter began again; this time it was louder than ever.

"Rosalie," Jasper gasped. "Your turn."

As Rosalie started grinning, I stood up. "Where are you going?" Edward asked as they all looked at me.

"The bathroom," I replied. "You can do the task without me if you want."

Emmett grinned back at me. "With pleasure."

As I strode off, I began to think. People here in Port

Angeles are very strange. There's an old woman who really does believe the intercom voice is the voice of God, there is a guy whose name is actually Hugh Jass, and a girl who's obsessed with Emmett. I'm glad she doesn't live in Forks.

I'm also very surprised that we haven't been kicked out by now. Perhaps people here frequently do things like this. Creepy. I guess I'll just have to get used to it.

After I left the bathroom, I abruptly ran into a large crowd that was convened near the toy department. I could hear some people laughing and others whispering darkly.

I pushed my way through the crowd to see Alice standing there with a giant water gun that was almost as tall as she was.

"Just put her down, and no one will get hurt." She said to someone in the aisle.

I leaned around a large man to see Rosalie sitting on the floor of the aisle. She had a Barbie swimming pool on the ground in front of her with several beta fish swimming inside.

She was holding a Barbie doll that was duct taped and tied to a string above the water. This Barbie was an exact replica of Rosalie, but it was nowhere near as beautiful.

Rosalie was also holding a match next to the string.

"No one is allowed to be as gorgeous as me! And if anyone is going to marry Ken, it's going to be ME!" she screamed, looking quite deranged.

Emmett and Jasper were several aisles over, barely containing their laughter as they watched the entire charade.

For a moment I wondered where Edward was, but then he came running into the aisle yelling.

"NOO!" He skidded to a stop in front of Rosalie, a scared look in his eyes.

"I'll do anything, Rose!" He begged."Anything for you to let her go!"

Rose laughed manically. "Never!" She struck the match, which burned straight through the string and sent Malibu Barbie tumbling straight into the pool of "sharks".

"NOOOOO!" Edward screamed again, anguished.

Rosalie leapt up, and darted out of the aisle screaming,

"REVENGE! SWEET REVENGE!"

Edward threw himself to the ground in front of the tiny pool, sobbing into his hands. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the voice of God woman.

"Relax, dear child," She told him in a reedy voice. "God will send you a message telling you it will be okay." She motioned toward the speaker that was directly above them and she shuffled off.

As Emmett and the other approached us as the crowd dissipated, the voice of the employee Bella came over the intercom.

"Get over it."

She must have seen the whole charade, I thought.

"I told you God would give you a message!" The old woman called.

_**BPOV:**_

"Emmett, it's your turn." Rosalie grinned at him. He grinned back at her.

"There is nothing I can't handle."

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, except for that psycho stalker girl." Emmett relented. "And the God voice lady."

Edward chuckled.

"Her name is Esther, by the way." Jasper and Alice laughed. "Good to know she finally has a name!"

Alice giggled in her tinkling voice.

"What do I have to do?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"You have to go up to random people and yell curse words at them." Rosalie told him smugly.

Edward groaned slightly. "How would that make us look Rose? What if someone from Forks is here? That would be bad on Carlisle's part."

"Don't be such a wimp, Edward!" Alice laughed.

I smiled at Edward. "Just relax, okay? It'll be ok."

Edward smiled back at me. "Fine, Emmett," he said. "Go ahead."

Emmett jumped up and began running down the aisle.

Before anyone of us could get up, Emmett had already screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

We could hear a young boy laughing at him as Emmett ran past him.

"ASS!" He roared again. "DAMN IT!"

By now, all of us were in stitches as Emmett swore like a sailor to everybody he passed.

"BITCH!" He yelled at poor

Esther.

She looked totally horrified when Emmett ran by. For a moment, I thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Then she just shrugged and continued with her business.

Weird lady.

When Emmett came back over to us, his already huge grin was even bigger. "Look who it is." He said, and pointed over my shoulder.

I turned around to see Mike Newton himself stroll into the store with Jessica standing next him, his arm around her waist.

"This is too good to pass up!" Jasper grinned evilly. "What should we do?"

They all shrugged. I can't believe they had no ideas for pranks! "I have one!" I told them.

Every head turned toward me. "Here's what you have to do….." I whispered as Emmett began laughing.

Within a few minutes we had all of the props set up.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Emmett several aisles over. I knew he could hear me, so I didn't have to reveal myself to Mike, who was just coming around the corner.

"I'm going to go get some hygiene products," Jessica told him as they approached the aisle. "I'll be right back."

Perfect. Mike would be alone.

Mike grunted with a slightly disgusted look on his face; he had no interest in Jessica's monthly problems.

We had set up a large doll on the shelf in front of Mike. We had purposely styled the doll's long black hair to where it was hanging down her face with only one eye showing.

We had also placed a high-tech walkie-talkie behind it so we can speak to Mike and he wouldn't know it.

Emmett once again had the video camera ready so he could put it up on YouTube when it was finished.

Mike strode down the aisle, and once he was in front of the doll, Alice spoke into the walker-talkie in a childish voice.

"Hi, Mike." Mike froze, his eyes darting around until they rested on the doll. His eyes widened. Alice spoke again, barely containing her laughter.

"I'm the little girl from the well, and I'm coming for you."

Mike staggered backward, trying hard not to scream again and embarrass himself.

Then Jasper crept up behind him and did his trademark raspy whisper, "Seven days…." As Mike whirled around, he was hit in the face with a handful of skittles.

He didn't even see who it was before Jasper dashed away.

We were roaring with laughter at the sight of Mike Newton dashing past Jessica on his way to the doors.

Esther was at his heels yelling, "It was the voice of God!"

"How did she get over here?" Edward asked, still laughing.

I'm not sure I even want to know.

Now that we had once again succeeded in pranking Mike, we needed new ideas on things to do.

Alice had left a few minutes ago. She had said, "We've been at Wal-Mart for hours and I haven't bought a single thing! I'll be back later!" Rosalie had followed her, so it was just Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I.

We were once again sitting in the recliners in the furniture section, pondering new ideas.

"We can put bags of candy in random people carts."

Emmett suggested.

"Boo." Jasper replied and blew Emmett a raspberry with his thumbs down. Jasper was becoming increasingly bored with each lame suggestion Emmett came up with.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Emmett snapped. "Dress and drag and hit on men?"

Edward and Jasper froze. "That's brilliant!" Edward grinned.

"Luckily I saw this coming then!" Alice danced over with plastic bags full of women's dresses.

"That's why you and Rose went shopping?" I guessed.

"Of course!" Alice grinned. "There was no way that I would pass this up."

Emmett groaned. "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

He asked Rosalie.

"Nope." She replied, popping the last syllable. She grinned at him, as he sadly shuffled toward the dressing rooms.

"What's taking him so long?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"This is ridiculous."

I grinned. I had a feeling Emmett was taking as long as he could, so everyone would grow tired of the challenge.

"Just wait." Edward told everyone. Suddenly, Emmett groaned loudly. I threw my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles that were threatening to explode out any second.

Several women that were either waiting for dressing rooms or just passing by stopped and stared at the dressing room with puzzled expressions on their faces.

Then Emmett spoke in a high girly voice, "There's no toilet paper in here!"

That did it. I leaned over, my hands pressed firmly against my sides, as we all were howling with laughter, even though Emmett was several aisles over.

Some of the women sighed and groaned with disgust as they left the area. Employee Bella came over and pounded on the door.

"Sir or Ma'am, you need to leave. Your business needs to be done in the can, not in the dressing rooms."

Emmett threw open the door, which bounced off of Bella's forehead. She staggered away as Emmett appeared in a flowered dress with a blond wig on and bright red lipstick.

The Cullens all shuddered as he approached us. "I'm scarred for life." Edward whispered. "I have bad mental images in my head now."

Alice, on the other hand stood up. "Now you have to go hit on every male customer with corny pick-up lines until we tell you to stop."

Emmett groaned and pranced down the aisle. A huge buff guy then crossed into Emmett's path and Emmett said to him, "If I told you your body was beautiful, would you hold it against me?"

Jasper and the others were in hysterics, but I was nearly rolling in the aisle. Before the man could reply, (or punch him), Emmett darted off to harass another man.

He came up to another one and said, "Can I have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine."

"Uh….no." The man replied. He quickly ran in the other direction.

Then I called, "Emmett!" He turned around, and I pointed to Jacob, the poor man I harassed earlier. Emmett grinned evilly and darted over to him. So far, his girlfriend Bella was nowhere in sight. Emmett pressed his huge body up against Jacob and said, "If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous."

By now, I was screaming with laughter. Jacob seemed to freeze.

"Er, can I help you, Ma'am? Or sir?" Emmett then breathed into his ear,

"That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?" Jacob shivered when Emmett's cold breath hit his neck. However, his girlfriend Bella, who has just come around the corner, didn't see it that way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH A TRANSVESTITE? ARE YOU A SEX ADDICT?"

Jacob seemed to cower under her gaze as Emmett darted away, shaking with laughter.

When Emmett tried to approach another man, Esther, the

Voice of God woman, came up to him and pressed her seventy-something year old body against him.

He froze.

"You look gorgeous as a woman." Esther told him. "For the record, I bat for both teams."

Edward and Jasper were roaring with laughter as Izzy,

Emmett's stalker came running around the corner with face paint covering her face and holding a plastic sword.

"AI-EE-AI-EE-AI!" She bellowed a high-pitched battle cry. "Keep your hands off of my man, you old hag!"

Emmett ripped off the dress as he ran toward us. "Help me!"

When Emmett finally managed to get away from Izzy and Esther, and he was literally shaking where he stood. "I don't ever want to see her again!" He exclaimed as Rose rubbed his back in comfort, fighting back a laugh.

However, Jasper and Alice were howling at the look on Emmett's face. He then looked up and said,

"Edward, your turn."

Edward shrugged and removed his arm from my waist.

"Bring it on."

"What does he have to do?" I asked Emmett eagerly.

"He has to go up to a guy and pretend he hasn't seen him in years." Emmett said smugly.

Edward immediately stood up. "No problem."

As he strode around the store, I turned to Alice.

"Who is he going to pick?"

"You'll see," She sang excitedly. "This is going to be good!" Her pixie frame bounced up and down in the recliner she was sitting in.

We followed Edward discreetly around the store as he looked at prospective victims.

He then grinned evilly and approached our friend Jacob, who had managed to reconcile with his girlfriend Bella.

It wasn't going to last long. Alice was right; this was going to be good!

As he approached Jacob, Jacob grew weary and Bella's eyes narrowed.

Edward gasped. "Oh my God, is it you?"

"What?" Jacob said, confused. Bella was now getting angry.

"It is you!" Edward exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in so long! Why haven't you called?"

Jacob's face melted into an expression of horror before-

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?" Bella screamed.

"HOW COME YOU SEEM TO KNOW ALL OF THESE MEN?"

"Bella please-"Jacob tried to explain.

"DON'T YOU "BELLA" ME!" She roared. "ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT GAY?"

Edward turned around and strode back to us without looking back. Emmett tried to say something, but Edward held up a hand.

"Wait."

"YOU ARE STILL A MANWHORE!"

We all began laughing at Jacob's misfortune. I am surprised they hadn't broken up by now.

As we began rounding the store to look for new victims, the intercom came on. It was an announcement about a cleanup in the canned foods. Esther just happened to be standing right next to us at the time.

She threw herself on the ground, and I'm sure you all know what happened next.

"It's the voice of God!"

Alice played along with the charade too. She also threw herself to the floor, keeping up the appearance she created hours ago.

"Oh God! He's speaking to us!"

I zoned out of my flashback and looked at that old lady. She had the same hair, gray/white with a few darker gray streaks. She was wearing this ugly maroon sweatshirt with jeans and a big bulky pocketbook.

That made me think… it's the same lady! I should do the same thing and see if she remembers me.

So I casually started walking towards the lady. She was currently just looking at these shirts in the window of JC penny.

I was about 8 feet away, sitting on a bench when she went into the store. I followed her in and went quickly to my right. There I hid behind clothes racks, anticipating my next move. She was starting to move forward, so I went to the next rack and actually went in it.

I was just squatting there, watching her, stalking her like a lion and it's pray when I heard a screech too low for human hearing.

I turned my head to find this little girl looking through clothes. She had brown hair with green-ish/blue-ish eyes. She looked to be about 8 years old, and she was approaching me. Then I got an idea.

I squatted down even further and made sure I was hidden well with this bright neon shirt, a sparkly shirt, and a golden one with some pants next to it for a decoy. I looked back to the old lady to see if she was still there, she was. I turned my attention back to the little girl who was now approaching me.

She was looking at the rack right next to me when she turned her head and spotted the 'decoy' clothes. She turned her body and walked a foot over to this rack. She reached out for the sparkly shirt, when I jumped out screaming,

"Leave my clothes alone!"

"Ahhh!" she said jumping back. But it only took her a second to regain what just happened. She then took a step forward and slapped me… with quite force. She screamed and ran out of the store… fReAcK!

I turned my attention back to the Esther, who apparently hadn't noticed anything that just went on.

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Attention all JC Penny costumers, let me please remind you that we have a sale on all winter jackets. And to the person who is screaming, could you please stop. Other costumers are starting to complain, thank you and thanks for shopping at your local JC Penny's." now as the time to make my move.

I stepped into the middle of that little walkway, just so the lady could see me.

"THE VOICES! OH GOD, THE VOICES! WHY WON'T THEY STOP?" I screamed.

At that moment, the lady turned around and her mouth gaped open. That put a smile on my face.

"It's god! He's had us meet together again!" she said while moving closer to me. "Looks like god has some un-finished business for us. You and that other wacko pixie left me all alone… then the poo-poo sent me to a mental hospital for five years…FIVE YEARS!"

The smile on my face faded.

"Uhhh." This was not the reaction I planned for. I expected the lady to continue with the god thing…but… what happened?

She stepped up again so she was only a foot away she then put one hand on the strap of her bag and swung at me. It hit me with as much force as if a kid threw a book bag from the fourth floor and landed on my head.

About two seconds after she swung, she was getting ready to swing again. At that moment I turned around and started running at human speed.

I ran out of the store and once I got past the bench, I looked behind me. It was that lady! She was still following me! :O

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said

"Never!" She said like a maniac.

Ugh, I had to lose her…but how? Hmmm… OH! I'm a vampire DUHHH!

I kept running at human speed through the mall. I looked back for the fourth time now, and guess what! She was still there! Stupid CrAzY gOd LadY…

I saw it… right in front of me, about 20 feet away… THE BALL PIT!

That gave me the BEST idea EvEr! I was now about 15 feet away…10…5….2…JUMP!

I put my feet together, bent down, and pushed forward, springing like a sling shot. While air-borne, I looked back

WHAT THE FLYING FISH IS SHE DOING?

She wasn't following me anymore, but she started moving…fast…to the piercing store. She grabbed an earring on display and started running toward the bounce house.

That's when I hit the balls. They felt… big and hard. (Sorry, I can't resist but… That's what she said…If you get it… )

I didn't have enough time to react. She was already there, extending her arm.

PPPOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed. At that exact moment, the net collapsed… I was now trapped.

The lady ran back to the store and put the earring back. Once she was back, she grabbed the net, which just happened to be right next to the opening. She managed to fight her 110 pound body through the hole. She studdered a moment, then regained her balance.

At this moment, she was about 20 feet away. I saw this look on her face, she was thinking about something. OH NO! She had decided.

She started, a medium running pace, toward my swaying from side to side like a wrestler. I ran close to the edge and got about half the way there, 10 feet, before she was about 2 feet away. I took a chance and dove. With my super hearing, I heard more balls move that weren't mine. (That's what she said… te he he) she had also dove but now, to my disadvantage, I can't see anything.

I was, I think, about 5 feet away from the exit. I was thinking about going back up when… OH GOD! I THINK I JUST PEED MYSELF… I felt something grab my ankle. I began to squirm. I arose with a big breathe which was not needed.

I turned my head, but could not see anything. I turned back and…YEP…I JUST PEED MYSELF. Esther was right there… 1 inch away from my face. With quick thinking, I turned and grabbed the net. In my haste I ripped the net apart and being my stupid self jumped.

When I jumped, I didn't jump high enough, so my feet got caught in the rubber tube. I fell flat on my face… with Esther about a foot away. I quickly recovered and headed for the opening doors which were in my view, maybe 30 feet away.

It was a full on sprint between the two of us. I looked back, defiantly a sprint with her 1 foot behind.

23 feet away, 1 foot between.

19 feet, still 1 foot.

Now 16, again, 1 foot.

Ugh 13 feet, STILL 1 foot between them.

10 feet… OMFG, 1 FOOT

7… I guess u already know… UGH

3… what do you need me for? 1 foot.

1.5 feet… 1.5 feet between them… thought I was gonna say 1?

.5 cm away… esther gained back her .5… u know what that means?

I JUST LOVE MAKING U WAIT!

I was out, home free, out like a light… I was… Jasper Hale… a vampire… WoW…

I looked at my watch… I had five minutes… just enough time to lose Esther.

I picked up speed and ran down the straight street ahead. I looked forward and saw a forest… Hmmm…

I curved and ran into the woods. I looked back, she wasn't there… yet. I used that to my advantage and sped off in vampire speed. I ran through the woods and saw this opening. I followed it out and saw this fountain? I looked around the land, benches, fountain, trees, mulch, plants… A PARK!

I went to the side walk and started walking down it toward the spot we were supposed to meet. I rounded a curve and spotted my sweet Alice and abominable Emmet… but no Bella? HUH… this can't be good.

I walked up to them and both they yelled…

"Where is Bella!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's not with you?" Alice questioned

"No, I thought she was here already."

"Well, she obviously is not, so we have to go and find her." Alice said irritated.

"Ya plus imagine all the trouble she could get into in this huge city." Emmet stated.

"Yeah, we better hurry!" we all shouted, and with that, we all left to find Bella's sent.

OMFG! I FINALLYY FINISHED! YAYAYAYAYYAYAY

I'M SORRRRYYYY I GOT GROUNDED FOR A FEW WEEKS SO THAT PUT ME BACK ON SOME THINGS… BUT IN THAT TIME I WROTE MY STORY ON PAPER… I THINK THIS IS MY BEST… WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELLL MEEEEE PLEASSEEEEEE!

I AMMMMMMMMM !

I haven't started the next one… and I will… but not right now bc I'm working on these other pieces… in the mean time… ADMIRE SOMETHING ELSE! AND DONT BE HARASING ME TO UPLOAD SOMETHING ELSE... CAUSE I GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN THIS...not really but... YA!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Worse Dare with the Cullen's 11**

**_Sorry this took me so long to do… enjoy?_**

Bella's point of view:

"Okay, everyone meet back here at noon. Then we will go get some lunch for the human. Then we can continue till 8:30. Got it? Get ready set, go!"

After Alice said all of that, I started walking towards these weird buildings… they were all so old and crappy looking. They had broken shutters and the siding was coming off. It also looked like the roof caved in. I had no clue what I was going to do…

I saw this little information board and stopped to read it. On it, there were all these lost kids, one was a Negro with black hair, and she looked to be about thirteen. It said she was last seen walking into the woods, these woods.

Another was this pale boy with deep, dark bronze hair. It was probably about two inches and it was straight with natural lighter highlights. It has been about a year since this boy was last seen; he was supposable walking around in the woods. Now he would be about seventeen.

That's when I got this brilliant idea. I started running north east, towards the woods. As I was running, I thought of the wonderful consequences that might happen from this… wow, I'm really thinking of consequences? That's pretty low for a soon to be vampire. Well, come to think of it, I might not be one; I still have that whole ordeal to go through with Edward.

_(^)_

It had been about 10 minutes and I was already in these unknown woods. I think now is a pretty good time to stop.

I grabbed the mini camera that was attached to my shirt and held it up so it could see my face.

"Ummm, I just want to make this clear now so I don't get murdered later." I said into the camera. "For my prank, I am going to go and get 'lost' in the woods, but before I explain too much, I'm going to continue on."

And with that, I put the camera back onto my shirt and looked up the humongous hill that lies ahead with all these colors of vibrant green.

**This is just a quicky because I haven't uploaded in so long. I'll keep working on it after I upload.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Worse Dare with the Cullen's 12**

**(^-~_~-^)**

Bella's point of view:

"Okay, everyone meet back here at noon. Then we will go get some lunch for the human. Then we can continue till 8:30. Got it? Get ready set, go!"

After Alice said all of that, I started walking towards these weird buildings… they were all so old and crappy looking. They had broken shutters and the siding was coming off. It also looked like the roof caved in. I had no clue what I was going to do…

I saw this little information board and stopped to read it. On it, there were all these lost kids, one was a Negro with black hair, and she looked to be about thirteen. It said she was last seen walking into the woods, these woods.

Another was this pale boy with deep, dark bronze hair. It was probably about two inches and it was straight with natural lighter highlights. It has been about a year since this boy was last seen; he was supposable walking around in the woods. Now he would be about seventeen.

There was one more strapped to the board. It's this 15 year old girl called Cada. She had these magnificent hazel eyes and this light brown curly hair that just fell against her face. This picture just attracted me, I'm not really sure why though. I think I've seen her before.

That's when I got this brilliant idea. I started running north east, towards the woods. As I was running, I thought of the wonderful consequences that might happen from this… wow, I'm really thinking of consequences? That's pretty low for a soon to be vampire. Well, come to think of it, I might not be one; I still have that whole ordeal to go through with Edward.

(^)

It had been about 10 minutes and I was already in these unknown woods. I think now is a pretty good time to stop.

I grabbed the mini camera that was attached to my shirt and held it up so it could see my face.

"Ummm, I just want to make this clear now so I don't get murdered later." I said into the camera. "For my prank, I am going to go and get 'lost' in the woods, but before I explain too much, I'm going to continue on."

And with that, I put the camera back onto my shirt and looked up the humongous hill that lies ahead with all these colors of vibrant green.

(^)

"Caw-caw caw-caw" Ugh, stupid bird! I looked up at the medium sized black bird. I think that bird is stalking me or something. I've heard it for the past 2 hours.

I put my head down and started walking on. If I was going to play someone who was lost, I had to be lost. Although, it's already lost to me, so how should anyone know if I really am lost or not… oh well. I give up!

I looked behind me, side to side and in front of me. Once I saw nobody was there, I sat my butt down and lay back on my back. What was I going to do? I mean really? Being lost in the woods is stupid! Why can't I just do what every other person with as dirty of a mind as Emmett would do?

Ugh, I moaned as I looked up at the green covered light above. I've never really noticed how pretty the leaves could be when they shine up above you, like stars that drift across the dark, night sky.

As I watched the wind blow slightly threw the trees, I saw this quick flash of brown and yellow. I sat up really fast and I saw her there. She had this very bright, yellow Cami that was covered up with a grey jean jacket that cut off right under her boobs. She was wearing these black skinny jeans that were plastered with a very bright and vibrant assortment of colors. They look like they were painted on, or splattered. At the bottom, she was wearing these yellow converses that made the whole piece blend together nicely, and it complimented her curly brown hair lovely; along with her golden eyes-

No.

She hissed at me.

"He-hello?" I asked skeptically.

By this time she was in a stance, about ready to growl.

"I'm Bella." I stated

"Cada" She said without weakening her stance. That's when the thought came to my head. She's one of those missing kids.

"You're one of those missing kids on the bulletin board, aren't you?" I asked

"What?" She gasped, "They're looking for me? But I look, I look like this!"

"What do you mean?" I asked while taking a step forward. Cada stopped growling, but kept her stance, not trusting me. "You're beautiful and have learned the difference between being good and bad."

"Ummm," she gasped

"Don't worry, I know what you are." I said calmly.

"How?" She hissed, staying down in her crouch still.

"Well, I know some vampires," I said unsure I should be telling her this.

"Really?" She asked straightening out of her crouch, finally.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm playing a trick on them, if you wouldn't mind helping. I actually think I have the perfect thing for you." I said smirking.

"Seriously? I'd love that! I never get to have any fun anyways." She said kind of disappointed. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Okay, you have to-"I started to say while walking closer to Cada. When I was about 3 feet away from her I looked down and realized I still had the camera on. I pulled it off my shirt and looked at it. There was this little button that was a play/pause button. I pressed that and began to tell her my idea.

**(^-~_~-^)**

We had a plan, and it wasn't just one of those stupid dumb one's either. It was a well thought out one, where I think I had a pretty good chance of winning!

"OH Bells!" Charlie yelled as I ran up and hugged him. "I've missed you! Where have you been?"

"Alice took me on a whole shopping spree with Jasper and Emmett to New York. She didn't gimmie any time to say no, let alone pack and tell you!" I said while glaring at Alice for special effects.

"Bells, you could have at least called!" He said, worried

"Sorry, but with Alice there is no time for calling, not even texting!" I said almost too loudly

"Okay Bella, just don't do it again!" He said turning all parent-mode on me.

"Yes dad." I mumbled. "Hey, have you seen Edward? I kinda need to talk to him."

"Oh, I haven't." He said, thinking.

"Okay, well do you mind if I ride back with these guys and see if he's home?" I asked, knowing what he would say.

"I guess not." He replied, knowing he didn't have a choice.

"Thank you," I said while kissing him on the cheek. "See you later."

And with that, I jumped in the back of Alice's Porsche.

"Hey Alice, is everyone at the house already?"

"Yes they are. Carlisle and Esme have come back from their trip to Isle Esme and Rose has been comforting Edward since the sun came up. The three of them are so happy that we are coming home today. They don't know how much longer they can take of Edward."

"Okay." I said, not wanting to have to face the feeling I had in my gut. I knew that this was all, entirely my fault, and I should have done something beforehand. Now, because of my stupid mistake, I may not ever marry the man of my dreams. NEVER!

As I sit here

Staring out the window,

I feel sad

And depressed.

The rain beats

Against the side of the car

Drowning out the sound of my sobs.

My tears hit the leather seat,

Where I sit.

Wringing my hands

I feel the numbness

Setting in.

My pain is trying to heal itself.

It's not working.

I'm still sad and depressed,

As I stare out my small window.

And there I was, just looking out the window, watching it rain. I hoped that it would deaden the pain that I was feeling. But it didn't.

Staring By: KatelynStaring By Katelyn ^

"Bella!" He yelled as I walked through that door that I had left dramatically through only a few days ago.

"Edward." I said feeling worried, sympathetic, depressed and hopeful.

"Oh come here my love." He said as he brought me into a big, almost passionate, hug. As he backed away, yet still keeping the hug, he asked, "What's happened my love, what's the matter?"

I turned and looked at Emmett, Jasper, and Alice who were all still standing in the doorway. That's when Emmett and Jasper both stepped forward.

"Edward-"

"EMMETT! YOU BETTER RUN BOY!" Edward yelled releasing me from his arms. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward darted straight out the door and as far as I knew, they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Bella, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Well," I started, "To make a long story short, while you all were out hunting, me, Jasper and Emmett got bored. So… we started to play truth or dare and…"

"Oh No," Both Carlisle and Esme said.

"You didn't," Rosalie started to say.

"Well, what did you want me to do, huh?" I questioned. "Take the easy way out and not do it? Then we will all never hear the end of it!"

"Oh Bella! Never again will I leave you with Emmett and Jasper!" Edward said as he walked through the door again; finally back from chasing the two of them.

"Edward, you know I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean a single word that I told you."

"I know my love." He said walking over to me on the couch and sitting down. He then put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, now that you're all back, why don't we finish the competition that we started earlier this week?"

"What?" Esme asked looking confused. Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward all had the same look on too.

"Well, I had a vision that Edward was going to find us if we didn't lose him. So, we went to New York. There, we each wanted to do something… so we divided the time equally. After a feel hours of relaxing and site seeing… we moved on to pranking. We had so much fun with that that we decided to continue it, and we came out with… the person who can pull of the best prank will win control of the rest of the people for a whole week." Alice said, very enthusiastic, but maybe a little too confident.

"So you videotaped it all?" Edward started. "I would love to see how much trouble you all get in, especially you Bella." He whispered the last part in my ear.

Alice got up and grabbed the little chip out of all of our cameras. She put the first one in and the screen automatically went back to Emmett and Brendan talking.

"Hey, dude, can you come with me? I want you to do something to me." Brendan asked.

"Like what?" Emmett asked. In the background you could hear laugh, specifically from Jasper, Alice and me.

At that point, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were laughing, knowing what would come next.

"Bj me." He said, more of demanding it. Just then, everyone in the room bursted out loud in a fit of laughter.

"Okay!" Brendan screamed in a seductive way with more enthusiasm then he had before. After that, Emmett gave the camera a pleading look, then led him to a shed behind all the stores and pulled him in. That's when we lost visual of the two.

"What are you doing? We aren't having sex!" We heard someone scream. That's when another burst came through us all.

"You wanted to know what bj is, didn't you."

"Ya" Brendan asked, confused

"Well, bj is short for blowjob. I am going to show you what it means." Emmett said, sadly.

"Oh." Was the only thing left to say, and the screen went black. Then, it flashed back on with us all going in different directions. First up was Alice.

You could see her going to this Bar type place.

"Alice," Jasper started, "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"Uhhh…" She said kind of hesitant.

"ALICE!" He yelled.

"SHHHH!" Emmett hissed. "Put a cork in it! I wanna see what happens next!"

Once Alice entered the room, all the heads looked straight at her. Then, all of a sudden, every single guy came running towards Alice in a rampage. One actually knocked her down.

Jasper growled, and Emmet said the same thing again.

"Ummm, hi how are you doing" We heard her ask.

"Will you go out with me?" He said right off the bat.

"You're pretty."

"I love you."

"You're pretty.

"You're my soul mate." Jasper growled at this, again.

"You're pretty."

"Will you have sex with me?"

"You're pretty."

"Thank you." Alice said with hesitation.

"So, do you want to or not?" He asked seductively.

"Okay, wait no."

That guy had picked her up bridal style and was taking Alice out to the back. A few minutes later, they came to a storage room. He opened the door and went in. He put Alice down and started taking his clothes off.

"Hey, how about we do something different?"

"Sure, as long as I am with you."

"Okay, you get up on that table there." That's when he took all of his clothes off. I looked into Edward's chest; it was too gross to look at.

"Now, I am going to tie you up, kay?"

"Sure, anything for you babe."

"Isn't this fun?"

"Totally."

"Okay, I'm coming in." I said.

That's when I turned around to see Alice was holding a cat and threw it into a bag. He was screaming in pain, and it lasted for twenty minutes.

After her prank, she went to a phone booth and inserted a quarter, that's when she called home.

"Hello." Rosalie answered.

"Hi rose."

"Oh, it's you Alice. Edward isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"Ummm, he's trying to track that b****."

"HEY!" Both Edward and I yelled

"Sorry." She said. I don't think she meant it much.

"Rose, where is he, now." I almost growled.

"I don't know… wait, he just walked in the house."

"Rosalie, I don't want to talk to anyone except Bella."

"To bad, you are talking to Alice now."

"Fine."

"Hello."

"Hi Edward, how are you doing?"

"Horrible. I can't find her anywhere. It's like she's been abducted or something."

"Ohhh," I said while rubbing Edwards arm. He just smirked

"It's okay Edward. Don't worry; I'm having trouble tracking Emmet and jasper, but I'll find them soon. We'll be back on Sunday. See you soon. Bye"

As Alice started walking toward Brendan to do something to him, we saw Emmett start to approach him.

"Brendan how could you do that?" I asked

"What?"

"You are going out with this man? This despicable man, even after we've been through so much?"

"Ummm,"

"You never told me you were involved with someone else." Emmet said.

"Oh, he is very involved with me. He has had all kinds of sex with me, he's even married me three times, and if that isn't enough, he left me pregnant. We've had three babies together, but he left me with all three."

"You little booger! You told me you were gay! I've had great sex with you all yesterday and this is how you repay me? How could you lie to me like this?" There were a few laughs from Carlisle and Esme, and a few giggles from me and Edward at that.

"What? You've had sex with my brother?"

"He's your brother? I, I, I," he stuttered. That caused Jasper and Emmett to join in our little laughing fit that grew louder.

"Ya, you better not say what you're thinking."

"Come on Emmet, let's go, this guys not worth it."

Emmet was hesitant, so she took his ear and pulled him away. She pulled him away to the center of the park.

"Hey, Alice what are yo-"She threw Emmet in the water fountain.

"Help, help, I'm drowning, help me." Alice stayed there for a few minutes, and then went back to the place we had first started. At first, no one was there, and then Emmett came.

They then worked together to find something, Jasper. After a few minutes of searching, Jasper came into seeing range.

"Jasper, Jasper, over here." Alice yelled.

Jasper slowly walked over to them.

"Where is Bella!" both Emmet and Alice yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not with you?" She questioned

"No, I thought she was here already."

"Well, she obviously is not, so we have to go and find her." Alice said irritated.

"Ya, plus imagine all the trouble she could get into in this huge city." Emmet stated.

"Yeah, we better hurry!" They all shouted, and with that, the screen went blank. Alice got up and grabbed Emmett's camera. She took the chip out of his and set it up.

The screen jerked on with Emmett running to this big place called Fat Spree. Inside were a bunch of young fat girls.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" he asked.

All at once, their heads popped up. Then they all started screaming and hyperventilating. After they got enough sense to realize what was happening, they ran to me and tried to stuff paper in my face.

"Hey, hey now ladies, I don't really want your paper, or pens, so could you just leave me alone?"

"Oh Kellan, you don't have to act like Emmett here, we all know you are way smarter than him. Please, just start signing our papers." This younger girl with reddish brown hair said.

"Emmett, who's Kellan?" Rosalie asked.

"Babe, I have not the slightest clue!"

"Emmett, have you been lying to me?"

"NO I-"

"SHHHH!" Jasper yelled, "I wanna see what happens next!"

"Ummm, lady, I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but I am Emmet. I am not Kellan, or whoever you think I am.

"But you are Kellan, we all know that Emmett isn't real, he's just a fictional character! We all wish differently though."

"Fictional character?" Rosalie questioned.

"SHHH!" Alice yelled this time.

"Listen lady, I am not Emmet so stop."

"Ya, we all know you aren't Emmet-"

"No, I am Emmet."

"But you just said-"

"Stop, I am done," Emmett said while walking out the door.

He ran through town to this bridge where these two old people were sitting on that bridge. He went under the bridge and dove into the water. It looked all green and dark.

Emmett pulled these two lines really quick and hard. I guess they weren't expecting it because they fell off the bridge and into the water.

We watched as one guy came up rather quickly. Emmet then stuck his head back under the water. The other guy was sinking to the bottom of the lake.

"Emmett, you didn't!" I asked him questionably.

"Oh, but I did." He said with a smirk.

Emmett swam down to where the body was and felt his pulse, which I imagined was nothing. He then swam over to the edge and got out. He then ran all the way back to town and went into the park.

Emmett then looked around for a little while and found Brendan. He walked over to him and said hi, then he got one back. They started talking about crap that nobody cares about, when we heard a little pixie voice.

"Do we have to watch all this again?" Emmett whined.

"I guess not, being it is the same." Alice said, and with that, she got up and grabbed the third camera. She took the chip out of it and set it up… again.

The television came on with Jasper running into this little café and yelling, "CHEESE!" He then ran out, then back into this Mall and looked around.

There was this one old lady, a group of teenagers, about three couples and a lot of single men and women.

Then, Jasper seemed to be focused on one thing, this old lady. She had gray and white hair with a few darker gray streaks. She was wearing this ugly maroon sweatshirt with jeans and a big bulky pocketbook.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Emmett asked.

"Uh-huh." Jasper said, smirking.

"How on earth did you find her? Did she even remember you?" I asked him. It is pretty ironic that the same lady was there, let alone still alive.

"I don't know Bella, why don't you watch!" That must have been a hint…

Jasper followed her into the JC Penny store and went to a clothes rack where he actually went in it.

When he turned his body, there was this little girl looking through clothes. She had brown hair with green-ish/blue-ish eyes. She looked to be about 8 years old.

Jasper squatted down even further and covered the camera with a bright neon shirt, a sparkly shirt, and a golden one with some pants next to it for a decoy.

"Eww Jazzy, those clothes are so ugly!"

"Hey, that was my decoy!"

Being the clothes were in the way of the camera, we didn't see a thing until Jasper jumped out screaming.

"Leave my clothes alone!"

"Ahhh!" she said jumping back. But it only took her a second to regain what just happened. She then took a step forward and slapped him. She screamed and then ran out of the store…

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Attention all JC Penny costumers, let me please remind you that we have a sale on all winter jackets. And to the person who is screaming, could you please stop. Other costumers are starting to complain, thank you and thanks for shopping at your local JC Penny's."

"Well, that sure was convenient." I stated.

"Ohhh it sure was!" Jasper said.

Jasper stepped into the middle of that little walkway.

"THE VOICES! OH GOD, THE VOICES! WHY WON'T THEY STOP?" I screamed. That's when the old lady turned around.

"It's god! He's had us meet together again!" she said while moving closer to him. "Looks like god has some un-finished business for us. You and that other wacko pixie left me all alone… then the poo-poo sent me to a mental hospital for five years…FIVE YEARS!"

"She remembers me!" Alice almost screamed. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I chuckled.

"Uhhh."

She stepped up again so she was only a foot away. She then put one hand on the strap of her bag and swung at Jasper. After that, Jasper turned and started running away. He ran out of the store and once he was at the bench, he looked around to see that lady still following him.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" he yelled.

"Never!" She said like a maniac.

He kept running at human speed through the mall until he saw a ball pit, then he started to slow down. Once he was close enough, he jumped.

When Jasper looked back, she wasn't following him anymore, but she started moving…fast…to the piercing store. She grabbed an earring on display and started running toward the bounce house.

Jasper didn't have enough time to react; she was already there, extending her arm, and pop it went.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasper screamed. At that exact moment, the net collapsed and he was now trapped.

The lady ran back to the store and put the earring back. Once she was back, she grabbed the net, which just happened to be right next to the opening. She managed to fight her body through the hole. She stuttered a moment, then regained her balance.

After a little fight in the ball pit, Jasper and Esther headed for the opening doors which were in view.

It was a full on sprint between the two of them, even running down the straight street. Jasper was ahead for the whole thing.

At the end, Jasper curved and ran into the woods. When he looked back, she wasn't there… yet. He ran through the woods and saw this opening. When he followed it out, there was this fountain? I looked around the land, benches, fountain, trees, mulch, plants… A PARK!

"Alright, I think this is pretty self explanatory from here." Jasper said.

"Ya, I don't really want to watch this anymore." I said.

Alice got up and took the chip out. While she was getting that read, Esme asked,

"What did you kids do to her that was so bad?"

"It's too long of a story." Emmett said.

"Tell me Emmett or so help me gosh, you will never-"Esme was cut off by the next tape. Mine.

"Oh god" I said nervous.

(-^_^-)

"He-hello?" I asked skeptically.

By this time she was in a stance, about ready to growl.

"I'm Bella." I stated

"Cada" She said without weakening her stance. That's when the thought came to my head. She's one of those missing kids.

"You're one of those missing kids on the bulletin board, aren't you?" I asked

"What?" She gasped, "They're looking for me? But I look, I look like this!"

"What do you mean?" I asked while taking a step forward. Cada stopped growling, but kept her stance, not trusting me. "You're beautiful and have learned the difference between being good and bad."

"Ummm," she gasped

"Don't worry, I know what you are." I said calmly.

"How?" She hissed, staying down in her crouch still.

"Well, I know some vampires," I said unsure I should be telling her this.

"Really?" She asked straightening out of her crouch, finally.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm playing a trick on them, if you wouldn't mind helping. I actually think I have the perfect thing for you." I said smirking.

"Seriously? I'd love that! I never get to have any fun anyways." She said kind of disappointed. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Okay, you have to-"I started to say while walking closer to Cada. When I was about 3 feet away from her I looked down and realized I still had the camera on. I pulled it off my shirt and looked at it. There was this little button that was a play/pause button. I pressed it and the screen went black

"Bella!"

"What? I turned it back on, see!" I said while pointing to the Tv.

(-^_^-)

"Bella, Bella? Bella where are you?" Alice yelled from close by.

"Ya, Bella com' on, this isn't funny!" Emmett yelled even closer than Alice.

"Emmett? Alice, is that you!" I questioned, worried.

"Bella!" They yelled at the same time.

'Now' I whispered to Cada. She just nodded and ran off.

"HELP!" I screamed. Emmett came running around the corner and in seeing range. Alice and Jasper followed just as quickly. That's when Cada fell from the sky, literally! She went into the same stance and growl that she greeted me with.

"Don't even think about it." Cada hissed as the three went in the same stance as Cada.

"Just let Bella go and we will leave." Alice said, watching Cada's every move.

"Never." She hissed.

"Then you leave us no choice." Jasper said, darting toward her.

Cada stepped out of her stance and quickly made all these little, 16 year old boys who looked just like Justin Bieber.

"Sing!" Cada demanded.

All seven boys got in a line. It was about 25 ft long. Then, simultaneously, they all started singing.

"I was a playa  
when I was little  
but I'm bigga  
I'm bigga  
A heart-breaker  
when I was little  
but I'm bigga  
I'm bigga  
And all the hitters  
I swear they're so small from up here  
Cuz we're bigga,  
and love's bigga,  
I'm bigga and you're bigga" That stopped Jasper right in his tracks, same for Alice and Emmett. They all had their hands over their ears and staggering backwards. I walked up to where Cada was and asked her a very important question.

"What is happening to them?"

"Oh, see, well. My ability being a vampire in all is that I can make Justin Bieber appear and when he sings, it can be a DEADLY WEAPON!"

"OMSG! Really!" I said so excited.

"I Hate Justin Bieber." I said in a flat tone. "Alright, I can't stand this crap anymore, so if you could just, please stop and go."

"Of course Madam. It was my pleasure doing business with ya."

"You too!" I said, and with that she, and all of her Justin bieber's, left. "Well, whatta ya say we get this show on the road?" I asked Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Sure," Alice said, kind of annoyed.

And with that, the screen went black.

"Wow Bella, what was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, her name was Cada. She was to help me with a prank on you, and she did."

"What was the prank exactly?" he asked again.

"To make you think I was lost and or hurt... and it worked" I said with a smirk. "Sure it-"Emmett started off, but to be cut off by Alice elbowing his chest. "Why don't we have Carlisle and Esme be the judge of it all."

"That's the best Idea you've had all day Emmett!" Alice shirked.

"Do you really want to know what I think?"Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I yelled.

"Well, I think you are all grounded for two weeks."

"What Carlisle!" Alice yelled.

"Well, you should know better than to use men like that. Jasper, whatever you did to that poor old lady was both mean and disappointing. Emmett, it's your choice if you want to be gay, but please stick to either Rose or your little boyfriend. Bella, I would have expected way more from you than this! Don't you know that playing tricks on people can cause health problems, and I am the one who will have to deal with those problems. And as for your stupid contest, Jasper's was the funniest, Bella's was the worst, Emmett's is the most horrendous and Alice, yours was sick to all men! You should all be ashamed of yourself. Now, I'm going to bed." Carlisle said. I could feel that the tension between all of us shifted. Carlisle went upstairs to his study and slammed the door.

"Good night" Esme said and went to go check on Carlisle.

"Well, I should probably get you home Bella, before Charlie has a fit too."

"Hey, I heard that!" Carlisle yelled.

"Sorry," Edward said and stood up. He walked with me out to the garage and to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. It was a very quiet, awkward drive home.

"Okay Bella, I'll be back later." He said while leaning in and kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, bye." I said.

I stepped out of the car and walked into the house. Charlie was asleep on the couch, so I just walked up the stairs and to my room. As I was lying on my bed, waiting for Edward, I thought about the whole week that passed by rather quickly.

Even though it was just a stupid dare, it could have really messed up my life. I have learned a very good lesson in all of this. One, never do anything upon a dare. That can just screw up everything and cause problems. Two, no matter how dangerous or stupid the quest, DON'T DO IT! I remember a story that one of my 5th grade teachers told me. 'These kids were playing truth or dare one day. They were just being kids and joking around with the guys. Well it was all fun and games until this one boy got a dare to swallow some tacks. He, of course, knew it was stupid, but was peer pressured into doing it. And he did it. The kid ended up going to the hospital and having his stomach pumped.' Third, never, never, and I mean NEVER play truth or dare with the Cullen's EVER because, well, don't be surprised if things don't turn out the way you planned.

And that is the story of when Bella played Truth or Dare with the Cullen's!

As I write this ending, I had to re-read everything I wrote on this. As I was doing that, I realized how my writing styles have changed and how I went from not including a lot of detail to being more specific and clear. I thank you all for reading this and being patient with by slow writing style.

For this piece, I plan to combine it as a whole, and include more detail and special editions that nobody knew of, but that won't be for a while.

**STARING**, the poem said in the section, was made By Katelyn, (LoveIsDark) for me to use in this story. I owe her many thanx for that!

Cada, the vampire mentioned in this part of the Story was for LionxandxLamb246. I hope you liked how it all came out!

P.S. I don't own anything, and to all the J.B. fans, Sorry to be insulting (if it was)


End file.
